


Akane conoce a Kirihara

by Yukiko_Otomiye



Series: Malviviendo en el Rikkaidai [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiko_Otomiye/pseuds/Yukiko_Otomiye
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre se conocen mi OC Akane y Kirihara.





	Akane conoce a Kirihara

El curso llevaba ya unas semanas y Akane se había acostumbrado sin problemas a la clase. Tenía un pequeño grupo de chicas con las que hablaba entre clases, pero durante los almuerzos iba a ver a Mei, su amiga de tercero con la que podía hablar de todos los temas frikis que quisieran. 

Pero ese día era distinto. Mei se encontraba mal y no había podido ir a la escuela, así que Akane se había quedado a almorzar con las chicas de la clase. Habiendo terminado de comer, Akane sacó su móvil para mandarle un mensaje a Mei para preguntarle como iba y de paso mirar twitter mientras charlaba con sus compañeras de clase. 

Entonces, desde otro pupitre cercano, Kirihara que estaba leyendo un manga mientras se acababa un zumo, iba a girar la cabeza para mirar mal a las chicas que estaban dando follón haber si se callaban cuando lo vió. El móvil de Akane llevaba nada más ni nada menos que la funda de Splatoon 2 que hacía que el móvil se viera como los del juego. Aunque era el rosa y a Kirihara no le hacía mucha gracia, el hecho de que tuviera la funda significaba que le gustaba el juego, ¿no? 

Kirihara había estado esperando por el momento de conocer a alguien que jugase Splatoon, ninguno de los del equipo jugaba a videojuegos (exceptuando a Yanagi que jugaba con él exclusivamente a juegos de lucha) y los pocos compañeros de clase con los que hablaba a veces jugaban poco o nada. ¿Podría ser que al fin hubiese encontrado a alguien para comentar las armas nuevas y jugar durante los splat fest?

Pero no podía ser tan simple. Para empezar, ella era una chica; y de las populares que solo hablan de maquillaje y ropa. Pero esa funda no la venden en tiendas, tienes que meterte específicamente en la página de Nintendo para comprarla. Pero a lo mejor se la han regalado, su novio, un hermano o algo así. Pero esa funda es cara y no es especialmente cómoda. 

Mientras Kirihara sufría este debate interno, la mesa de Akane se había percatado de la intensa mirada del confuso Kirihara.

-Ya nos está mirando Kirihara-. Comentó una de las chicas del grupo.

-Pero si no estábamos haciendo ruido, que delicado-. Añadió otra. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con Kirihara?- preguntó Akane, era la primera vez que sus compañeras se quejaban de alguien.

-Claro, es que tú no estabas el año pasado y de momento se ha estado comportando…- Empezó a comentar una tercera.- Ese es Kirihara Akaya, es titular en el club de Tennis y es conocido por su temperamento.

-Que tiene entre 0 y -1 de paciencia.

-Es algo arisco y se enfada pronto, pero como duerme mucho no se nota. Con lo mono que está callado.

-Pues ya ves.

-Una pena.

-Eeeh… ¿Con que es así?

Akane volvió a mirar a Kirihara. No se veía como si quisiera bronca, sino más bien como si quisiera preguntar algo. Seguramente, era más tímido de lo que sus compañeras decían, aunque no erraban en lo de mono. Parecía que iba a explotar de tanto darle vueltas.

Solo cuando Akane saludó a Kirihara, este se dio cuenta del rato que llevaba mirando y se puso rojo, casi se cayó de la silla y le dió una patada a la mesa mientras se giraba para sentarse bien de nuevo. Kirihara maldijo en voz baja y se puso el manga en la cabeza para taparse la cara roja que tenía. Ahora si que no iba a poder preguntarle nada, se pensará que es un rarito y no podrá acercarse a decirle nada… Ahora mismo solo quería enterrarse y desaparecer. Pero se quedó durmiendo antes y se llevó una reprimenda del profesor de la siguiente clase. Aunque para Akane, Kirihara se había vuelto un entretenimiento durante clases aburridas.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana de fin de clases, a Kirihara le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo; hoy era día libre sin entrenamiento y quería ir corriendo a las recreativas y aprovechar la tarde. Pero cuando llegó a la puerta se quedó congelado, estaba lloviendo y no había traído paraguas; para rematar el día asqueroso que había tenido.

Mientras Kirihara resoplaba, maldecía y decidía si jugársela o no debajo de la lluvia alguien le tocó el hombro. Kirihara se volvió mosqueado pero se quedó de piedra al ver quién le había pedido atención. Akane se encontraba ahí de pie observándolo.

-Oye, si no te molesta; puedes compartir paraguas conmigo hasta la estación, allí hay un convini y puedes comprarte allí uno-. Akane rompió el silencio.

-Eeeeh…-Kirihara estaba procesando lo que acababa de pasar y estaba sopesando qué hacer: por un lado, le daba mucha vergüenza compartir paraguas con una chica; pero por el otro, le iba a poder preguntar sobre Splatoon. -Si, ¿por qué no?

Akane se rió para sus adentros viendo como Kirihara intentaba hacerse el guay después de todo. Era mucho más adorable de lo que parecía a primera vista. 

Cuando Akane fue a abrir el paraguas, Kirihara le hizo señas para que se lo pasara y llevarlo él. Cuando Kirihara abrió el paraguas se quedó unos segundos mirando el estampado. Era un paraguas de Kirby. Esto había subido su indecisión porque puede que le gusten los juegos de Kirby o le gustara Kirby como mascota o ambas (como a él en secreto). Pero decidió guardárselo para luego y puso el paraguas en posición y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Y después de eso empezaron a andar camino a la estación.

Los primeros minutos fueron en silencio mientras que Kirihara pensaba en alguna manera de iniciar la conversación de forma que llevara al tema de la funda del móvil pero todas las preguntas que se le ocurrían le daban demasiada vergüenza. 

-Kirihara-kun; ¿querías decirme algo hoy en clase?-Akane volvió a romper el silencio después de ver al pobre Kirihara intentándolo.

-Eeeh, ¿yo? No sé, ahora no me acuerdo…- Kirihara le había pillado de improvisto esa pregunta y la había negado sin pensárselo dos veces, y ahora estaba cagándose en todo; si es que no podía ser más tonto-. Bueno, creo que… ¡Ah, si! Me preguntaba de dónde habías sacado tu funda del móvil…

-¡Oh!- después de reírse un poco más de lo adorable que le resultaba Kirihara, se sorprendió de la pregunta; no esperaba algo tan nimio como la funda del móvil-. Pues es de la tienda online de Nintendo y solo lo puedes conseguir ahí, hay también verde y negro y es del juego Splatoon 2; y creo que solo se pueden conseguir por la web.

-Así que… ¿Tú juegas?- preguntó Kirihara medio susurrando muerto de vergüenza.

-¡Claro! ¡Me gusta mucho! La banda sonora es genial y la estética es tan… buah… 

Kirihara estaba sorprendido, pero estaba feliz de conocer a alguien más que jugara y encima parecía saber de juegos. Pero faltaba saber cuánto jugaba, porque él lo que quería era un compañero de armas para los Splat Fest.

-¿Juegas mucho?

-No creo que juegue tanto… pero estoy en clasificación A+ en todas. Aunque ahora estoy más intentando hacerme el perfect en la Octo expansión.

Por fin, alguien que jugaba bien y estaba en una clasificación por encima de él, estaba súper feliz y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque no podía creerse que al fin hubiese encontrado a alguien. Pero ahora faltaba la pregunta del millón:

-Bueno, ya sabes, si no te molesta… ¿ Me darias tu clave de amigo? Es que no tengo a nadie con quien jugar en los Splat Fest, aunque yo estoy en la clasificación A y claro si te apetece también; no te sientas obligada ni nada a hacer esto… 

Había una máscara tapando la boca de Akane, pero debajo se había dibujado otra sonrisa a juego con la de su nuevo amigo. Entre lo adorable que estaba tartamudeando y dándole vueltas, y que estaba feliz de tener a alguien con quien compartir aficiones…

-¡Claro que no me molesta! Pásame tu line y cuando llegue a casa te lo paso.

-Eh, si, ¡voy!

Kirihara sacó con torpeza su teléfono del bolsillo con la mano libre que le quedaba y le pasó el teléfono a Akane, que se agregó y después devolvió el teléfono. Lamentablemente la conversación no dió para mucho más ya que ya habían llegado a la estación y Kirihara se compró un paraguas. Se despidieron y cada uno cogió su respectivo tren.

Por la tarde noche, Akane envió un mensaje con su código de amigo a Kirihara y estuvieron hablando un rato sobre videojuegos que jugaban antes de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se juntaban para hablar y Kirihara monopolizaba a Akane del resto de compañeros de clase. En el club estuvo súper feliz presumiendo de su nueva amiga y de cómo habían quedado para jugar esa noche OnLine al Splatoon mientras la mayoría de miembros pasaban. Aunque había dos que escucharon bien: Niou, que estaba planeando vengarse de Kirihara por conseguir el Line de Akane antes que él; y Yukimura, que no paraba de escuchar cosas de esa chica y había empezado a interesarse por conocerla también. 

  
  



End file.
